The Change
by Khasabat04
Summary: Semua bisa berubah tanpa kita ketahui bagaimana perubahan perlahan menjadi misteri dalam hidup kita sendiri.. sesuatu yang berawal manis bukankah akan kembali ke awal yang manis? EXO! Kris x Tao! Luhan x Minseok?


The Change

Semua bisa berubah tanpa kita ketahui bagaimana perubahan perlahan menjadi misteri dalam hidup kita sendiri..  
sesuatu yang berawal manis bukankah akan kembali ke awal yang manis?

.

.

Kris x Tao

Luhan x Minseok

.

"**THE CHANGE"**

.

**Mian untuk yang ga suka crack pair, karna aku paksa buat crack pair hahahhaha..**

**Alur kecepatan kekekekek**

…**..**

.

.

.

" AKHHHH! Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Teriakan itu terus terulang layaknya kaset yang sedang diputar berulang kali. Teriakan yang memecahkan keheningan malam, menyisahkan air mata yang tak lagi bisa keluar meskipun sekedar sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit dan ketakutan.  
Tanpa mereka sadari, tanpa mereka perdulikan dua manic coklat memperhatikannya, mengintip lewat cela pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

" aku tidak percaya aku memiliki istri bodoh! Tidak berguna sepertimu!"

Seorang namja meneriakkan kata-kata makian yang tak pantas didengar, tidak hanya makian yang pemilik manic coklat itu dapati namun juga pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan kepada seorang yeoja malang tanpa busana. Tubuh mulus itu berubah menjadi penuh bercak kemerahan akibat luka pukulan sabuk dan beberapa benda lain.

" MAMA! Apa yang papa lakukan pada mama?! Jangan sakiti mamaku!"

" DIAM KAU ANAK KECIL!"

Namja itu bersiap memukul seorang anak yang memeluk yeoja yang dipanggilnya 'Mama'namun sang mama dengan sigap menangkap tangannya.

" jangan sakiti anakku—"

Ucapan yeoja itu terasa begitu lirih, dengan segenap permohonan yang dapat ia lakukan hingga ahirnya namja itu tersenyum sadis kearahnya. Tangan kekar namja itu meraih kepala yeoja itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan rakus tanpa membiarkan sang yeoja meronta, bahkan namja itu melupakan seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang meminta agar mamanya kembali.

" jangan sakiti mama ku! Mama! Mamaa!"

Namja itu melanjutkan nafsu memuncaknya setelah mengunci pintu dan mendorong keluar anak kecil yang menangisi mamanya. Ia membuat pekikan kesakitan itu terus berlanjut meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

**~~11 tahun kemudian~~**

.

.

.

Mentari tersenyum dengan indahnya menyapa pagi di daratan Seoul, terlihat seorang yeoja tengah tersenyum memasuki sebuah kamar berwarna biru kelabu, berbagai portrait kehidupan dirinya bersama seorang namja terpajang di hampir seluruh dinding ruangan. Dari dirinya dengan seorang anak namja berumur 6 tahun hingga seorang namja berumur 16 tahun, semua tertata rapi. Ia mendekati sebuah gundukan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh seseorang, memberikannya sedikit guncangan.

" Chagy, sudah waktunya kau ke sekolah—"

Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat seorang namja menggeliat saat ia mencium keningnya, namja itu membuka matanya dan bersiap bangun setelah mencium pipi yeoja di hadapannya.

" sudah sana! Mama sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, hari ini seoul terasa sangat dingin—"

Namja itu mengangguk dan menyambar handuk yang telah di siapkan sang mama.  
Yeoja itu tersenyum memandang buku-buku yang berserakan yang mungkin akan di bawa sang anak. Perlahan tangan halusnya merapikan dan memasukkan kedalam tas, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan buku kecil.

**~milik Huang Luhan! Jangan sentuh!~**

**#Huang Zitao Wo ai ni!**

Dua kalimat yang membuat yeoja itu menggeleng dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas sebelum ia kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.  
Ya yeoja itu adalah Huang Zitao, seorang yeoja manis berumur 26 tahun. Bagi kau seorang yang suka dengan fasion, maka kau akan mengetahui siapa yeoja bernama Huang Zitao dikarenakan Huang Zitao (atau sering di panggil dengan Tao oleh orang terdekat) memiliki beberapa butik yang cukup terkenal dengan desain-desain unik.

Tao tersenyum mendapati seorang dengan seragam High School duduk di hadapannya.

.

.

'_Bukankah waktu terasa cepat berlalu? 11 tahun sudah, ahirnya aku bisa hidup bahagia dengan anakku, hidup tanpa bayang-bayang namja itu..namja yang selalu menyiksaku, malam itu—aku ingat bagaimana ia melemparku dan anakku ke jalanan setelah aku menandatangani surat perceraian—'_

.

.

" mama, kau menangis?"

" ah? Aniya, Lu. Sudahlah habiskan sarapanmu, mama tidak sabar melihat sekolah barumu"

Lu/ Lulu/Hanny/Luhan, nama yang Tao berikan kepada anak semata wayangnya- Huang Luhan, seorang anak dengan kepribadian tertutup yang hanya akan mengatakan sesuatu jika itu penting. Seorang anak yang Tao besarkan dengan semangat dan penuh pengorbanan.  
Tao berjalan menggandeng Luhan, ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang atau murid yang berada di koridor sekolah. Dengan riang Tao mengantar Luhan menuju kelasnya.

" chagy, nanti aku jemput jam 2 tepat! Tenang aku tidak akan terlambat.."

" ne—"

Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas setelah memberikan ciuman pada pipi Tao, ia tidak perduli bagaimana bisik-bisik untuk dirinya di sekolahan barunya. Pelajarann pertama dimulai, seorang mengetuk pintu menginterupsi Mr Lee.

" ah—ne? Minseokie? Silahkan masuk, anak-anak ini Kim Minseok pindahan dari kelas sebelah dan untuk seterusnya ia akan satu kelas dengan kalian disini. Nah, Minseok silahkan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong"

" ne, gomawo songsaenim"

Minseok, yeoja manis dengan pipi cubby itu tersenyum menuju bangku di samping Luhan.

" annyeong—Minseokie imnida"

Luhan yang disapa hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali memperhatikan apa yang sedang diajarkan oleh guru di depan kelas. Bel istirahat berbunyi, dengan langkah perlahan tanpa memperhatikan bisikan-bisikan murid yeoja yang menyukainya Luhan berjalan menuju kesebuah ruangan. Ruang music,terasa begitu sepi hanya menampakan sebuah piano lusuh. Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa seorang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

' _Benar kata mama—di ruang music kau akan mendengarkan kedamaian..'_

_._

_._

Tanpa terasa tangan Luhan menyentuh piano, ia tersenyum mencoba memainkan tuts tuts piano yang sering Tao ajarkan saat ia masih kecil. Jari-jarinya menari dengan perlahan.  
Beberapa murid yang mendengar dentingan piano mengenyit penasaran, mereka berjalan menuju kedalam ruang music dan menemui seorang sedang memainkan piano dengan mahir.

.

.

' _Suara ini? Nada ini? Familiar denganku—'_

.

.

Bel masuk menyudahi permainan piano Luhan, Luhan mendesah menutup piano dengan perlahan.  
Suara tepuk tangan mengagetkan Luhan, ia menoleh mendapati beberapa orang bertepuk tangan untuknya.

" hebat sekali!"

Luhan mengingat siapa yeoja yang ada di hadapannya, seorang yang duduk disampingnya. Namun, Luhan tetaplah Luhan—karna tidak ada expresi yang aneh keluar dari wajah tampan pemuda berambut almont itu. Ia pergi saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata untuk orang-orang yang memberinya tepuk tangan.

" apa dia tidak bisa sedikit saja mengangguk atau menghormati tepuk tangan kita, Minseokie?"

" ck, kau berteman dengan namja yang sombong, Minni"

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk tenang di pinggir lapangan, ia berteduh membaca buku sembari menunggu Tao yang memberinya kabar telat untuk menjemputnya karna macet di sekitar jalan tol menuju sekolahannya. Tidak sengaja seseorang melemparinya sebuah bola basket kearahnya dan dengan refleks yang lumayan cepat Luhan menangkapnya.

" dari pada bosan ikut latihan saja! Oh, kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol. Songsaenim yang mengajarkan olahraga khususnya basket disini, walau hanya sedang masa percobaan.."

Seorang bernama Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum sumringah saat melihat Luhan sedang mencoba berfikir.

" tidak—aku sedang menunggu seseorang—"

Namun kata-kata Luhan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol yang langsung saja menarik Luhan memasuki lapangan saat Luhan mengulurkan bola basket miliknya.

" Kita main 3 on 3, Kris hyung, Kai dan Sehun satu team! Aku, dia dan Suho—Suho hyung! Palliwa ikut 3 on 3!"

Seorang namja dengan senyum malaikat yang sedang berjalan menuju kantor dan kebetulan melewati lapangan menoleh, ia terlihat berfikir sejenak dan mengangguk meletakkan tugas-tugas yang muridnya kumpulkan di pinggir lapangan.

" aku—"

" sudahlah, bantu kami mengalahkan tiang listrik itu –haksaeng!"

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Luhan membantah langsung menarik Luhan mendekati Kris, pemuda yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'tiang listrik'. Permainan berjalan seru dan dengan perlahan dan pasti Luhan mengikuti semua irama yang mereka ciptakan, Luhan ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Tao mengajarinya bermain basket. Kris, pemuda dengan senyum menawan itu sedikit merasakan dejavu saat melihat bagaimana Luhan memilin bola, ia merasa pernah melihatnya hingga ia sedikit hilang konsentrasi.

Tao tersenyum menyaksikan Luhan dari pinggir lapangan, bibirnya terus menggumankan kata kagum pada anaknya. Wajah tampan Luhan terlihat menikmati kegiatannya mengejar bola ditambah ia muli bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Kris, yang ia ketahui adalah mantan ketua klub basket saat ia masih sekolah dulu.

" Luhan kereeen—"

Decak Minseok, Tao menoleh pada seorang yeoja imut dengan rambut panjang yang terikat rapi sedang memandangi dan meneriakkan nama Luhan di sampingnya.

" kau menyukainya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan orang asing Minseok langsung menoleh dan menggeleng, malu.

" ani—hanya saja dia benar-benar keren.."

" masih keren Kai dan Sehun!"

Celetuk seorang yang berada di samping Minseok. Tao mengarahkan matanya pada tag name yang ada di baju seragam mereka. Pemandangan tersendiri saat Tao melihat bagaimana Minseok membantu membela Luhan dari kedua teman-temannya yang Tao ketahui namanya 'Do Kyungso dan Chen'.  
Tao berlari kepinggir lapangan saat melihat anaknya berada di pinggir lapangan karna terkilir.

" chagy? Gwacana?"

Luhan kaget mendapati Tao tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya, wajah kesakitan Luhan seketika menghilang.

" ani-hanya sedikit.."

" tapi—"

Luhan memberikan tatapan baiknya kepada Tao, ia tidak ingin Tao menangis atau khawatir karnanya.

" kajja pulang, kau harus mengkompresku di rumah kalau kau khawatir padaku.."

" tentu saja! Kajja—aigo~Lulu.."

Dengan sengaja Luhan menyelampirkan tangannya di pundak Tao, Luhan tau dengan pasti bagaimana mamanya akan lupa segalanya jika ia khawatir. Tao melangkah sedikit demi sedikit bersama Luhan, membiarkan ketiga namja yang menatapnya tidak percaya saat Tao melewati mereka.

" TAO!"

Alis Tao bertautan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan mendapati sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan yang tidak ia katakan. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar namanya diteriakkan beberapa kali.

" apa kau dengar ada yang memanggilku, chagy?"

Luhan mengangguk.  
Perlahan Tao dan Luhan berbalik, keduanya mendapati Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho berlari mendekati mereka dengan wajah bahagia. Tao hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai balasan untuk mereka namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan pegangan tangan Luhan merenggang berganti dengan pelukan dari ketiga orang asing yang tiba-tiba memeluknya antusias. Tatapan penuh tanya yang Tao berikan hanya berbuah gelengan dari Luhan sebagai balasan.

" senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, Tao—"

" kalian mengenalku?"

" aigo—my baby panda melupakanku eoh? Kau lupa dengan kebaikanku saat kita bersama dulu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengacak rambut Tao dengan semangat, ketiganya menyeret Tao ke sebuah kantin meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mamanya meronta.

.

.

'_Mungkin mereka teman-teman mama, biarlah mama bahagia tanpa aku—'_

_._

_._

Suho membeli minuman dan berbagai makanan kecil untuk merayakan pertemuan mereka.

" aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, baby. Sekarang kau tinggal dimana eoh? Kau meninggalkan kami tanpa sepatah katapun, kami mencari-carimu ke mana-mana"

" kau bilang setelah lulus sekolah dasar kau dan Baekhyun akan sekolah di tempat kami, nyatanya kau menipu kami eoh?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura marah.

" hyaa..oppa-oppaa! Aku tidak berbohong, waktu itu aku dan Baekkie memang ingin sekali bersekolah disana bersama kalian. Tapi—"

" tapi apa?"

Kris menatap wajah cantik Tao dengan penasaran, meneliti setiap detail wajah seorang yang pernah dan selalu menjadi mimpinya.

.

.

'_Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu setelah sekian lama..16 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar..dia terlihat semakin manis, cantik dan dewasa'_

_._

_._

" kau tidak menjawab? Jangan bilang kau menikah?"

Candaan Suho sukses membuat jantung Tao terasa dihantam, membuatnya berdetak lebih kencang dari yang biasanya.

" dia menikah, punya anak dan bercerai—oh! God!"

Tao tau kalau maksud ucapan Chanyeol adalah untuk bercanda dan sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana, namun dadanya semakin sesak dengan candaan itu. Tao tersenyum manis meski tidak menghilangkan gurat kesedihan dan ketakutan saat roll kusut kehidupannya mulai terulang kembali. Butir air mata yang sengaja ia tahan ahirnya tak bisa lagi ia bendung hingga meleleh membasahi pipi cubby miliknya.

" candaan kalian tidak lucu!"

Kris mengulurkan tissue untuk Tao dan membantu menyeka air mata Tao. Chanyeol dan Suho yang semula tertawa, terdiam kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka candaannya bisa membuat Tao menangis sedih. Mereka ingat bagaimana Tao memang paling cengeng diantara mereka, namun tangisan Tao kali ini berbeda dengan tangisan biasanya.

" mian, kami hanya bercanda—"

" candaan kalian keterlaluan!"

Chanyeol ikut menyeka air mata Tao.

" hikss..kalian benar—gwacana—semuanya tidak ada yang lebih"

Mata ketiganya terpaku saat Tao menceritakan perjalanan hidupnya setelah 16 tahun menghilang, berawal dari kematian orang tuanya, pernikahan dengan namja yang 18 tahun lebih tua darinya hingga ia harus melahirkan anak dan membesarkannya seorang diri.

" sekarang kau tidak sendiri lagi baby—kami akan selalu bersamamu, bukan hanya kami. Bahkan Baekkie pun pasti akan bersamamu.."

" gomawo oppa—"

Tao kaget saat melihat bagaimana Luhan menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya dan pamitan kepada ketiga temannya. Membiarkan tiga pemuda tampan itu menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan iba.

" cobaan hidupnya terlalu berat.."

" ne, dan disaat itu tidak ada satupun dari kita yang berada di sampingnya.."

.

.

.

.

Luhan menutup buku pelajaran yang ia baca, menyadari jika Tao sudah tertidur ditempat tidurnya. Di atas nakas miliknya masih tersedia susu dan roti kesukaan Luhan yang dengan senang hati Tao bawakan untuk menemani Luhan belajar yang tidak jarang membuat Tao tertidur sendiri saat menunggui Luhan belajar. Luhan mendekat untuk berbaring di samping Tao yang sudah tertidur pulas, di perhatikannya wajah cantik di hadapannya. Wajah cantik yang terlihat begitu manis saat tertawa, dan saat mendengar Luhan merajuk padanya. Wajah yeoja cantik yang menghabiskan seluruh kehidupan kanak-kanaknya hanya untuk Luhan.

.

.

' _Mama, kau pasti malu saat bertemu dengan teman-temanmu tadikan? Maafkan aku yang terlahir dan menghabiskan masa remajamu hanya untuk menjagaku..maafkan aku..'_

_._

_._

" Jangan ambil anakku! Luhan adalah anakku! Dia hartaku yang paling berharga, jebbal—jangan aku mohon—"

Rintihan Tao terlihat begitu menderita, air mata di pipi Tao memancing air mata milik Luhan. Ya Luhan tidak merasakan bagaimana air mata Tao adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya lemah sekaligus penyemangat. Luhan memper erat pelukannya pada Tao, mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk Tao dengan berbisik ia akan selalu ada untuk Tao.

" kenapa kau masih memikirkanya? Lupakan dia! Lupakan keparat itu!"

Bisik Luhan.

.

.

.

.

2 bulan telah berlalu semenjak liburan musim panas yang menandakan pergantian semester ganjil. Luhan mulai akrab dengan teman sekelasnya meskipun tidak banyak berbicara namun ia cukup terkenal karna kepintarannya.

" heii—Luhan! Kenalkan aku dengan noonamu donk!"

Pinta Kai.

" jangan bilang kamu _sister complex_ yang tidak mengijinkan noonamu untuk jatuh cinta pada kami?"

Tambah Sehun.  
Luhan hanya bergidig pergi meninggalkan dua biang keributan di kelasnya, namun bukan Sehun dan Kai jika tidak berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya. Keduanya memasukkan paksa Luhan kedalam mobil Sehun, bermaksud untuk pulang bersama.

" apa-apaan kalian?!"

" dengan ini kau tidak akan mengelak, biar kami mengantarmu pulang. Lagian sudah hampir ½ semester kita satu kelas, masa kau tidak mengijinkan kami main—"

" tidak! Aku dijemput!"

Saat ingin keluar dari mobil, phonsel putih Luhan berbunyi membuat Sehun mengembalikannya kesiempunya.

" yeoboseo? Mama? Ah—ne, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ne—jalka"

Kai dan Sehun tersenyum senang melajukan mobil ketempat tinggal Luhan. Keduanya mengikuti Luhan untuk turun dari mobil setelah tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan pemandangan alam yang tertata rapi.

" eh? Chagy kau membawa temanmu? Tumben?"

Tanya Tao saat membuka pintu mendapati rumahnya ramai.

" mereka hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu noona, setelah itu mereka akan pergi.."

" noona?"

" ne, Kai, Sehun ini noonaku kalian puas? Jadi sekarang cepatlah pulang"

Tao menatap tidak mengerti pada Luhan hingga Luhan menghilang dari balik pintu menuju kamarnya. Setelah Kai dan Sehun pergi Tao berlari kekamar Luhan dengan air mata yang tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"chagy? Kau malu? Benarkah kau malu memiliki mama sepertiku?"

Luhan kaget saat mendapati Tao menatapnya tidak percaya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi cubby Tao.

" mian, mama tau bagaimana memalukannya mama untukmu. Kau malu pada teman-temanmu? Baiklah mama mengerti, mama yang salah karna melahirkanmu di saat umurku 10 tahun. Hiks..mama sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, makanlah sebelum tidur.."

Tao berjalan lunglai masuk kedalam kamarnya. Air matanya masih tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

" hiks..dia malu menyebutku sebagai mamanya, hiks oh Tuhan betapa memalukannya diriku—"

Tidak lama Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Tao dan langsung memeluk Tao yang sedang berbaring dengan memunggunginya.

" aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, mama. Tidak bermaksud seperti yang mama pikirkan, tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam pikiranku untuk malu karna memiliki mama sebagai mamaku. Aku bangga memiliki mama, justru aku yang merasa mama akan malu jika teman-teman mama mengetahui aku adalah anak mama, memiliki anak dari orang yang menyiksa mama. Mianhe—"

Tao berbalik memandang Luhan, ia mengecup kening anaknya dengan penuh sayang. Kini ia bisa tersenyum setelah pikirannya berjalan-jalan kemana-mana karna melihat sikap Luhan tadi.

" tidak ada yang harus membuatku malu"

.

.

.

.

Kris menjajari Tao yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan menunggu Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan beberapa murid lainnya.

" apa kau tidak berniat mengenalkan anakmu pada kami? Mendengar bagaimana kau mencintai anakmu, aku yakin dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat.."

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Kris.

" kau mendengarkanku kan baby? Sebagai orang yang pernah kau anggap sebagai suamimu, aku kan juga penasaran.."

" kau sudah mengenalnya, ge"

" mwo? Nugu?"

Pertanyaan Kris terwakilkan oleh pekikan dua orang namja yang langsung duduk di samping Tao. Tao mengangkat tangannya menuju kesatu arah, kearah seorang murid namja dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh dan seragam yang sedang ia kenakan. Anak itu berlari kecil sambil membawa tasnya mendekati tempat Tao dan yang lainnya duduk.

" dia, anakku"

Ketiga pemuda itu menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang Tao katakan, sejak awal mereka tau kalau Tao sudah memiliki anak namun mereka tidak mengira jika anak Tao adalah seorang murid yang mereka kira adalah dongsaeng ipar Tao.

" maksud kamu? Huang Lu—han?"

Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Tao mengangguk.

" nugu? Huang Luhan? Bukannya Yeolie bilang kalau suami Tao adalah Zheng Xiao?"

Tao membeku! Ia membeku saat nama namja yang membuatnya ketakutan setiap malam disebut. Chanyeol memberikan deathglare pada seorang yeoja yang baru saja membuat keheningan, ia mengusap keningnya tidak percaya saat melihat yeoja manis yang sedang mengusap kepalanya yang tadi menjadi korban keganasan Chanyeol dan Suho.

" aiss, mianhe baby—ppogosippo Tao-er"

Baekhyun memeluk Tao dengan semangat, mencoba menciptakan kembali keceriaan yang sempat menghilang. Luhan mengangguk saat sampai di dekat mereka.

" nah, Baekkie, oppadeul ini anakku-Huang LuHan, Lulu beri salam"

Luhan membukuk perlahan.

" pantas saja, aku familiar dengan nada piano yang ia mainkan ditambah dengan gerakannya yang suka memilin bola saat bermain basket tempo hari, ternyata kau anak si panda ini eoh? Hahahha"

Kris menepuk pundak Luhan.

" aigoo~ kau tampan sekali? Seandainya aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak yeoja aku akan menikahkannya denganmu. Sayang sekali Chanyeol belum mengajakku untuk menikah.."

Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan gemas. Ia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana Chanyeol berubah menjadi salah tingkah dengan senyum-senyum garing khas namja Park itu. Semuanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang tergolong blak-blakan. Luhan menatap bagaimana senyum dan tawa Tao benar-benar terlihat begitu tulus setelah beberapa waktu bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya, Luhan menyadari betapa bahagianya Tao saat teman-temannya menyukai Luhan.

" eungg..ini—tadi aku lupa memberikannya untukmu—"

Tawa itu berhenti saat Minseok berdiri di hadapan Luhan dengan tangan terulur memberikan sebuah box yang dapat dilihat jika itu isinya makanan. Tao mengedipkan matanya sebentar memandang tingkah Luhan yang tidak bersahabat pada Minseok.

" Gomawo Minseokie, Lulu pasti senang menerimanya—Ya kan?"

Tao terpaksa menginjak kaki Luhan agar anaknya itu memberikan respon, Luhan menatapnya seakan ingin protes namun melihat wajah buing-buing yang mamanya berikan membuat ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Anggukan Luhan berbuah pemandangan manis untuk Tao dan teman-temannya, karna dengan cepat Minseok mencium pipi kiri Luhan.

" anyyeong.."

" wo~~"

Semua menatap takjup pada keberanian Minseok. Yeoja manis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa memperdulikan kekagetan Luhan yang masih saja belum pulih.

" sepertinya dalam jangka waktu dekat kau akan memiliki cucu, baby—"

" ne.."

Tao mengangguki perkataan Chanyeol dengan girang.

.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan bersama dengan waktu yang terus berputar, kehidupan selalu berputar bak roda yang selalu menyediakan warna nya untuk berjalan mengitari jalanan. Tidak perduli seberapa mulus, tidak perduli seberapa kasar jalanan itu roda akan selalu berputar menentuhkan takdir.

Kris berjalan perlahan sesekali mengangguk pada beberapa orang yang memberinya penghormatan atau menyapanya, namja tampan dengan rambut coklat krem membuat namja itu terlihat seperti layaknya pangeran-pangeran comic yang selalu murid-muridnya bandingkan jika ia sedang mengajar di salah satu kelas. Ia menjajari seorang yeoja yang tengah memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang bermain di lapangan.

" mana yang lain?"

Tao menoleh dan tersenyum.

" gege lupa kalau yang songsaenim di sini bukan Tao? Harusnyakan gege yang lebih tau.."

Kris meringis pelan, ia terlihat salah tingkah. Semenjak Tao kembali dalam kehidupannya, Kris berubah menjadi lebih periang dan ramah senyum meski jika berada di dekat Tao, namja tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan sedikit berbasa-basi.

" aha—hehe..aku lupa, heum..Chanyeol akan sibuk beberapa hari ini untuk menyiapkan pertandingan basket nasional, Suho? Dia sedang sibuk membimbing muridnya untuk masuk perlombaan Fisika. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih mengingat pelajaran membosankan itu. Si Baekkie? Si kerdil itu? Ah—aku sudah menegurnya beberapa kali jika dengan murid tidak boleh terlalu galak.."

" dan gege terlalu sibuk dengan dunia sendiri—ya kan? Gege tidak berubah hehhe"

Ucapan dari bibir Tao menghentikan Kris yang sedang bermonolog tentang pekerjaan yang teman-temannya kerjakan. Ia menatap Tao yang sedang tersenyum tanpa menatap padanya. Kris masih bisa melihat bagaimana bayi pandanya sedang tersenyum, ya Kris membayangkan Tao saat ia masih berusia 10thn dan Kris berumur 15thn. Saat dimana terahir ia melihat senyum manis dan manja dari yeoja yang ada di hadapannya. Tao yang ia kenal sudah berubah, tidak lagi merengek jika mengharapkan sesuatu, Tao yang sekarang akan tersenyum lembut ketika ada yang salah dengan pandangan atau cibiran orang lain tentangnya. Tao yang sekarang tidak akan mengadu pada Kris jika ia memiliki masalah. Dan harus Kris akui, Tao menjadi berkali-kali lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

" Tao—"

" hemm?"

Kris memandang Tao sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah seorang namja yang sedari tadi Tao pandangi.

" tidakkah kau ingin menikah lagi?"

Semua seakan membeku, antara Kris dan Tao tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari jika objek yang beberapa waktu lalu mereka jadikan peralihan kini berjalan mendekati mereka. Luhan memandang punggung Tao yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

" hahhaaha..gege, kau bicara apa? Menikah lagi? Ani—"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba tertawa, seakan-akan pertanyaan Kris lucu.

" apa kau tidak membutuhkan pendamping? Tidak cukupkah kau hidup sendiri?"

" hahaha apa kau bermaksud melamarku ge?"

Kris menoleh kearah Tao, yeoja itu masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Tao tersenyum lalu menggeleng, ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit luas.

" molla, ge. Yang aku tahu, sejak kami keluar dari rumah itu aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Luhan. Dia nyawaku, dia hidupku, dia hartaku yang paling berharga. Tahta dan harta lain tidak akan mampu menandingi seberapa berharganya Luhan untukku. Dia anakku yang manis, yang susah payah aku bersarkan. Mati-matian aku bertahan hidup hanya untuknya, agar dia tersenyum, agar dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang layak untuk anak seusianya. Aku menghilangkan sifat kekanakanku, mencoba berubah menjadi orang dan seorang mama yang bertanggung jawab meskipun ragaku belum sepenuhnya siap tapi saat melihat bagaimana Luhan tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan dan berperilaku baik aku bahagia dan bangga padanya.."

Melihat ada air mata di pipi cubby Tao, Kris meraih Tao kedalam pelukannya.  
Kris tau bagaimana membayangkan penderitaan yang harus Tao rasakan, ia merutuki kebodohannya karna tidak ada disisi bayi pandanya saat dia membutuhkan. Hingga kini yang Kris tau hanyalah Kris tidak ingin membuat bayi pandanya menangis lagi, sudah cukup untuk membuat Kris merasa tersiksa dan menyesal.

" gwacana, saat ini aku mengijinkan kau menangis..namun setelah ini kau tidak boleh lagi menangis. Kami ada di sisimu, kami akan menjaga kalian berdua.."

Kris memberikan waktu untuk Tao menangis, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengusap punggung yeoja itu lembut mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya.

.

.

' _Mama, aku tahu seberapa besar pengorbananmu untukku, untuk anak yang mungkin tidak kau inginkan darinya. Gomawo, mianhe karna kau harus merawat dan membesarkanku anak dari keparat itu—'_

_._

_._

" mama..kajja pulang.."

Luhan adalah orang pertama yang sangat kesal dan marah jika Tao menangis, ia marah dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Tao.  
Kris dan Tao sama-sama saling melepaskan pelukan mereka, Tao buru-buru menyeka air matanya saat Luhan menatapnya tidak suka. Tao tau, anaknya paling tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

" ne, gege—kami pulang dulu, annyeong"

Luhan mengangguk sekilas kearah Kris sebelum berjalan bersama Tao meninggalkan Kris yang hanya bisa menatap punggung keduanya dengan tatapan iba.

" Tao, melihat seberapa banyak kau berubah aku sudah bisa membayangkan seberapa banyak penderitaan dan kesakitan yang kau terima, mianhe—"

Guman Kris.  
.

.

Luhan berjalan mendahului Tao saat tiba di rumah mereka.

" chagy, kau marah? Mama dan Kris gege tidak ada, jinja! Jebal jangan diamkan mama seperti ini.."

Tao membujuk Luhan dengan apapun yang Luhan sukai agar namja tampan itu mau menanggapinya, hingga saat Tao memasak makan malam kesukaan Luhan, ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat melingkar diperut Tao.

" mianhe, Lulu—"

" gwacana, hanya sekedar kesal.."

" mian"

Tao membiarkan Luhan memeluknya dari belakang, mengikuti gerakannya yang sedang memasak. Kebiasaan Luhan adalah memeluknya dari belakang saat ia sedang merasa tidak baik, Tao mengerti namun tidak ingin menanyakan alasan lain yang membuat anaknya merasa tidak baik.

" jja! Kita makan malam.."

Luhan melepas pelukannya, dia tersenyum membantu Tao mengambil piring yang terletak di atas rak.

" sekarang aku lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat dari mama.."

" hahaha..jinja?"

Luhan mengangguk dan mencium pipi Tao sebelum duduk di kursinya.

" mama percaya, kau jadi lebih tampan!"

Pekik Tao sambil mencium kening Luhan.  
Keduanya tertawa menikmati makan malam sederhana yang selalu meramaikan meja makan mereka. Tao memperhatikan Luhan yang makan dengan lahap, menu makanannya memang tidaklah special namun melihat bagaimana Luhan antusias membuat Tao merasa masakannya adalah masakan koki ternama. Tao membayangkan bagaimana pertumbuhan Luhan dari tahun ketahun, tubuh Luhan memang tumbuh tidak terlalu tinggi namun ia berharap akan melebihi tinggi Tao yang diatas rata-rata yeoja. Wajah Luhan sangat sempurna sebagai namja, dengan sentuhan cantik yang selalu Luhan usahakan dapat dihilangkan.

.

.

.

.

Minseok tersenyum saat melihat Luhan sudah berada di kursinya dengan manis.

" kau tau tidak? Akan ada songsaenim baru! Namanya Zheng Li Ying.."

Mata Luhan melebar kaget saat mendengar nama yang tidak asing di telinganya, ia menoleh kearah Minseok yang tersenyum mengangguk.

.

.

'_Li Ying? Apa mungkin—ani! Tidak mungkin itu dia—'_

_._

_._

" kau terkejut? Dia akan segera ma—"

Sebelum Minseok melanjutkan kata-katanya, seorang yeoja cantik memasuki ruangan.

" annyeong anak-anak. Saya Zheng Li Ying, seorang songsaenim dari pusat yang diminta untuk menggantikan tugas Mr Park. Saya ditugaskan untuk mengawal kalian belajar bahasa mandarin..senang bertemu kalian.."

Yeoja itu membungkuk.  
Minseok menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Minseok terlihat kecewa melihat pandangan Luhan yang tertuju pada Li Ying.

.

.

'_Kenapa dia ada di kehidupanku lagi? Mama—tidak cukupkah penderitaan yang mama alami, Tuhan?'_

_._

_.._

_._

…_._

_.._

**-TBC-**

**Saya datang dengan FF baru, Eottokke? Hahaha aneh ya?**

**Sebenarnya galau juga si ngelihat si naga balik kampong tapi yam au gimana lagi..yang penti ff jalan..kekekekkee**

**Mian untuk reader yang menunggu update dari saya, saya lupa untuk update maklum masih sibuk dengan urusan kuliah keekkeke #curhat**


End file.
